An auditory prosthesis can be placed behind the ear to deliver a stimulus in the form of a vibration to the skull of a recipient. These types of auditory prosthesis are generally referred to as transcutaneous conduction devices. The auditory prosthesis receives sound via a microphone located on a behind-the-ear (BTE) device. The sound is processed and converted to electrical signals, which are delivered as a vibration stimulus to the skull of the recipient. The vibration stimulus can be delivered from the BTE device if it is in contact with the skin.